Dreams
by miss Kittyplank
Summary: John and Elizabeth have feelings for each other? But don't know it. Then, they have some dreams.... Previously titled A Secret? CHAPTER 5 UP PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_As soon as her doors closed, his lips were on top of hers, one hand in her hair, the other attached to her hip as he pushed her up to the wall. Her hands were on his chest, half-heartedly trying to push him away as his lips started to make their way to her jaw and throat._

"_John...John...we can't...oh God...we shouldn't..." Elizabeth complained breathlessly as he nipped at her neck. She could feel his hands already up her shirt, touching her bare stomach coaxing a slight whimper from her, which in turn coaxed a smug smile from John._

"_I'm done waiting..." He mumbled into her neck as he quickly ripped her blouse open without a single button flying of anywhere, something Elizabeth was sure to thank him for later. And with that coherent thought, the first Elizabeth had had in the last 30 seconds, she gave John a shove backwards and her hand flew to her neck where John's lips had just been. He closed his eyes and groaned as he realised where this was going and wandered over to her bed before sitting, well more like collapsing, on to it. _

_She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, not caring that her bra was on show. "John, you know this is not a good idea and it won't go anywhere. So, we shouldn't screw up the great friendship we have, you know." She could feel her lips were already swollen from his kisses and longed for him to touch her again, but she stood her ground._

_He bowed his head in resignation and folded his hands. "I think we already screwed that up when we screwed each other the first time." _

"_John-" she sighed._

"_No Elizabeth!" He stood and began to make his way to her. "I've come to the realisation you tend to do a lot of talking about us, this non-existent relationship we have, and the sex we shouldn't be having either..." He was mere inches away from her now and, for the first time in their 'non-existent relationship', she didn't interrupt or contradict him. _

"_...but there is an us, our relationship does exist and as for the sex we shouldn't be having...well...everyone should have sex." Elizabeth raised an unamused eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak before he placed her hand over her lips to silence her._

"_But it isn't just sex to me, it's more than that." His eyes softened and he removed his hand. "The fact of the matter is, is that I love you Eliz-" And now it was Elizabeth's turn to shut John up as her lips assaulted his own and coaxed them open. Tongues connecting and dancing in a way they hadn't before because there hadn't been that...love._

_And before either of them knew it, clothes had started to shed as John lay her down on the bed. One of his hands braced him against the bed; the other stroked up her leg, as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into their passionate kiss. He finally pulled back, and his eyes questioned her grin, to which she shyly shook her head and merely replied "I love you John."_

_He grinned back at her "I love you too,_ **Elizabeth**."

"**Elizabeth?"**

"**Elizabeth?"**

"**ELIZABETH!"**

Elizabeth sat up suddenly from her bed, brought out of her sweet dreams by the constant noise. Hot, extremely sweaty and very confused, she gazed round the room for the evil that had destroyed her sleep and found it in the form of the ear piece lying on her table. She grabbed it and shoved it in her ear. _This better be good_, she thought sourly.

"What?" She croaked from her early wake up call. She coughed. "I mean...Weir?"

"**Elizabeth! Thank the Lord, I thought you weren't going to answer."** Elizabeth heard Rodney's rushed reply.

She smiled sourly. "Like I could ignore you, Rodney." _The guy who invented comm. devices should be shot._ "How can I help you?"

"**Oh well, I'm working on some devices and there's some stuff I would like you to translate."**

Elizabeth perked up slightly. _Translating v. Paperwork, no contest there._ "Sure , let me grab some breakfast and I'll get right on it."

Elizabeth didn't miss the groan on the other side of the line. "**But the mess hall doesn't open for another three hours, grab some breakfast afterwards."**

Elizabeth frowned. "Rodney, what are you-" She looked over at one of her walls to see the clock. _Three in the morning, son of a bitch!_

"Rodney..." Elizabeth growled. "Have you seen the time?" _You stupid miserable fu-_

"**Aaah, well, you see...these devices...très important and I need-"**

"Goodnight, Rodney!" She took the device out of ear and rested it on the table before resting her head back on the pillow, hoping to get back to whatever dream she was having.

What was she dreaming about again? Ah yes, sexual encounters, Elizabeth's favourite kind of dream, but who was that guy?

She draped an arm over her head, before her eyes nearly popped out her head and rolled on to the floor.

_Holy mother of God!!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO BE CONTINUED...IF YOU REPLY AND TELL ME YOU LIKE IT...ideas would also be really great because I'm really not sure how to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews (Steph, your idea is great, and I'm running with it! Thanks!) And helpful tip and ideas are always welcome!

Chapter 2:

As Elizabeth walked into the mess hall, all she could think of was the night before. Having sex dreams that included her chief military officier were not a good sign, and Elizabeth had quickly decided, after getting over the initial shock, that she would completely forget what happened. _John who?_

"Hey you!" John said cheerfully from his table placed nearby. He took her gulp from his mug. "Once you got your breakfast, come hither and we can discuss something other than work." He grinned.

Elizabeth gave him a tight smile. "Sure." _Crap! Okay, breathe...it's just breakfast, you and John have breakfast all the time_, Elizabeth panicked as she made up her bowl of cereal, grabbed an apple and set them both on the tray. _You are a world-renowned negotiator with a perfect poker face and... this will be easy_. Elizabeth took a deep breath before taking a seat opposite John's.

He smiled as she sat down and took a bite of his toast. "So, other than work, which I refuse to discuss, what shall we talk about?"

_Well, there was this dream I had involving you, me and very little clothing_. "Whatever you want to talk about."

John grinned and waved his toast at her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to think of anything but work." His expression sombred slightly. "You need to relax."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I can relax."

"Whatever you say." John replied, completely unconvinced. "I saw you at 1am doing reports in your office? You need to unwind."

Elizabeth took a moment to admire how alike her 'dream-Sheppard' was to the real thing; at some point he had also given her the same order. Of course, now the innuendo was not attached with it. She smirked. "More importantly, what were you doing up at 1am?"

John narrowed his eyes, shook his head and leant back in his chair. "Hell, no, you are not turning this one on me...I was at movie night, like half the expedition. Something that you, yourself, had suggested we all go to!" John grinned in triumph, daring Elizabeth to contradict him.

_Smug bastard, Earth is full of hunky movie stars and I choose to dream about this flyboy! _Elizabeth gave him another tight smile, at this point she would have already thought of a quick comeback, but none had come to mind. Especially when she had already dreamt up the man opposite her naked.

The issue was, why? Why John Sheppard? Elizabeth definitely found him attractive, like the rest of the women in the city, but she had already excepted that on day one. John just had good looks, a confidence and a slightly quirky personality that made him appealing to the opposite sex, which was fair enough. But even though Elizabeth had always found John attractive, she had never thought that she was attracted** to **him.

He was her military commander after all but, over time, he had also become her best friend on Atlantis, her best friend...frankly, anywhere. Over the last few years, she had slowly confided him on most things, professsional and personal, and had spent many out of work hours with him. He had taught her to play golf, and she had...well, she'd given him a haircut on more than one occasion.

And he always looked out for her wellbeing. He would drag her to the mess hall if she skipped meals and kidnap her and take her to the mainland if she pulled an all-nighter. But even though she feigned annoyance, she secrelt loved the fact that he...cared. The point was that she liked doing stuff with him, _but God not that sort of stuff_,...she just enjoyed being with him.

However, why she was dreaming about him was just beyond her. Maybe it was her subconscious trying to tell her something.

Elizabeth fazed out of her musings to find John staring at her intently, assuming he was just waiting for a response, she gave an awkward laugh. "What can I say, Indiana Jones doesn't particularly thrill me."

John continued to stare at her for a couple more seconds before panning his eyes down and looking back up again with that easy carefree smile plastered on his face. "Well...you're crazy. Harrison Ford's the best, and this was the one with Sean Connery, so you really missed out there."

Elizabeth smiled, for the first time geniunely, her dream slightly forgotten at that moment. "Mmmm, I'd rather watch Forrest Gump."

John frowned in disgust. "You're into Tom Hanks?"

"No, no John..." She looked at him, with an adorable confusion across his face, _adorable? ...Holy shit. _"...apparently I'm...into someone entirely different." Elizbaeth said in realisation before glancing down, hiding her embarrassment. "Would you excuse me?"

And with that, Elizabeth left a very puzzled John Sheppard and an untouched breakfast and walked out the mess hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked into Rodney's lab deep in thought.

"Oh John..." Rodney quickly greeted, looking up from his computer screen. "Have you seen Elizabeth?" he said in annoyance. "Because she promised she was going to translate-"

John, not listening whatsoever, interuppted his friend. "If I tell you something, do you swear you won't utter a word...to anyone." John said firmly, as he began to pace the lab.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I have time for this? I just asked you a question, can you please tell-"

"It's something to do with Elizabeth." John announced, pausing in his pacing to gauge Rodney's response.

Rodney sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes! I know, I just asked you..arrgh! Look, I'll tell you slowly so you can understand. I. need. you." Rodney pointed at John, "to. tell. me" he pointed at himself, "where. she. is."

John frowned. "What? How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know!" Rodney raised his voice, dripped with sarcasm. "Maybe because you and her are like peas and carrots and with each other all the-"

John snapped his fingers and pointed at Rodney. "Peas and carrots? That's from Forrest Gump isn't it?"

Rodney shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly, I DON'T CARE!! I just need this damn translations!!!"

John sat down on one of the lab stools. "Do we have Forest Gump here on DVD?"

Rodney eyes widened in anger. "Oh my God. Hello! Atlantis to John Sheppard! Would you stop concentrating on yourself and look at the bigger picture, more importantly my need for our lantean launguage expert, a.k.a Dr. Elizabeth Weir, to translate the symbols on my device!!" Rodney stared at John, waiting for a respose, watchng him stare into space, deep in thought. "What is your problem? Geez, and people say I'm self-obssessed! Never do they think to mention you, a man so caught up with his own-"

"I had a sex dream about Elizabeth."

TBC... Please give feedback and tell me what you thought! xx Kit


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!!

Chapter 3:

_Previously_

_Elizabeth: "...apparently I'm into someone entirely different..."_

_John: "I had a sex dream about Elizabeth."_

------------------------

After ten seconds of silence and nothing but blinking from Rodney, John started to get uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Come on Rodney, say something."

Rodney blinked again.

...and again.

"Rodney..." John said warningly before taking in his companion's pale complexion. "McKay, you alright? Don't go fainting on me now."

Rodney's eyes snapped to John's, "I'm okay," Rodney whispered hoarsely, "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth, but apart from that-"

"Rodney!" John groaned before slumping back on to his stool.

"THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD...EVER!" Rodney started typing furiously on his laptop. "Oh my God...I think I need a bucket." Rodney covered his mouth.

John narrowed his eyes. "You better not be insulting Elizabeth here, because I'm sure loads of guys have had a couple of dreams about a certain leader-"

Rodney waved his hand dismissively. "Oh please, I've been partial to one or two dreams about her myself," John eyes went wide as he shuddered at the thought, "but that's different, I'm me and you're...you."

John frowned. "And?"

Rodney sighed. "I would never act on any dream, I mean, Elizabeth is an exquisite example of the female species but she's not my type and-"

"You wouldn't stand a chance with her?" John attempted to fill in with a friendly smirk.

Rodney nodded reluctantly. "Mmmm, fortunately I know that she would let me down so gently I wouldn't even know it was happening."

John smiled wistfully. Elizabeth never hurt people's feelings when she could help it, Radek had attempted to ask her out on more than one occasion and every time she had managed to make him leave the conversation happier than when he arrived...while still not accepting his invitation.

"But you!" Rodney waved his finger accusingly, "You wouldn't ask her on a date, you would just trap her with your flyboy smile, psychotic hair and care-free attitude and BAM!" John jumped slightly as Rodney slapped his hands right in front of his face. "She's just another girl on your long list of Pegasus conquests!" Rodney sighed with disappointment and looked John up and down in disgust. "You and your web of lies."

John frowned in confusion. "Okay, first of all, what web? You know how I feel about bugs and second of all, I have no list and Elizabeth isn't some..."John struggled to find the word.

"Chaya?" Rodney filled in.

"Exactly. No, wait, no examples, she's no-"

"Teer?" Rodney smirked.

John stood up slowly from his seat. "Rodney, I am trying to have a serious conversation about my feelings for-"

"Mara?" Rodney crossed his arms and grinned in triumph, before going wide-eyed. "Wait a moment, you have actual feelings for-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-John. You have feelings for John." Teyla repeated.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly with impatience. After leaving the mess hall, Elizabeth went in search of someone she knew she could trust, having feelings for your military commanding officer was just not normal and Elizabeth felt she needed convincing she wasn't crazy. Therefore, she went in search of Teyla and found her in the gym. Elizabeth and Teyla had sat on the window bench, for the past hour, discussing this and that, before Elizabeth had built up the courage to confess her recent discovery.

But apparently after ten minutes, Teyla still couldn't come to terms with Elizabeth's announcement to her. "Yep, got it in one." Elizabeth assured her in embarrassment.

Teyla nodded slowly. "May I ask why?"

_Why? What kind of question is that?_ "Er..."

Teyla smiled reassuringly, "I apologise, but I merely wonder what brought up these feelings, I was always under the impression you and John were friends but nothing more."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, I guess it is similar to your predicament with Ronan."

"Elizabeth!" Teyla hissed, "You promised you would not mention that to anyone."

Elizabeth looked at her in amusement. "Not even you? Teyla, you're the one who told me you liked him...and anyway, while we're on the subject," Elizabeth smirked. "Are you gonna do anything about your feelings for him, like, I don't know, tell him!"

"Do you plan to tell John?" Teyla raised her eyebrow.

_Shoulda seen that one coming Elizabeth_. "Point taken." Elizabeth lent back, resting her head on the window, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. The day had started off crappy and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

Teyla laid a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "These feelings have only just surfaced?" Elizabeth nodded. "And you are not sure how truly strong they are?" Elizabeth shook her head and looked down. "Then I believe that, until you are certain of how you feel, you should allow things to continue as they always have. Do not risk your friendship over feelings you do not completely understand."

Elizabeth grinned at Teyla. "You're right, of course." _Teyla Emmagen, Queen of Logic, what would I do without this woman._

Elizabeth smiled her thanks and got up to leave before being stopped at the door by Teyla's voice once again.

"But, Elizabeth," Elizabeth turned around to face her. "If you come to the realisation that your feelings for John run deep and true, then you have no other choice but to express them to him."

Elizabeth smiled softly and reached for the door panel. _Yeah, that ain't gonna happen_. "Sure, and thanks Teyla."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John picked up Rodney's device and watched it glow an even brighter blue.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rodney screamed at him, causing John to nearly drop the device. Rodney grabbed it of off him. "I turn my back for two seconds and you're playing with these sensitive pieces of equipment - something I specifically told you not to do! Is behaving like an adult that difficult?"

"I'm sorry Rodney!" John whined. "But I'm bored out of my mind!!"

"No!" Rodney proceeded to move his Ancient technology devices on to a different lab table out of John's reach. "It's your day off and you usually spend it with Elizabeth, but you're too scared to spend time with her because apparently you have feelings for her! So you've spent the whole day in my lab, cause you are frightened to bump into the woman, and scarred me for life but announcing that your feelings are so strong that you had a sex dream!!" John opened his mouth to defend himself. "No, don't even deny it! It is 9o'clock, 2100 hours whatever, and I am so unbelievably close to hurting you! So, please I beg of you, just LEAVE!!" Rodney scowled before storming into a separate section of his lab. John watched Rodney leave in shock, before narrowing his eyes; Rodney was literally a ticking time bomb. The man would go off at any time. It was as John mused about that, he then realised that McKay's two assistants were staring intently at him.

John tried to shrug casually. "Ah, what can I say, I've got the hots for Liz Davies, you know...er, blode, into biochemistry, totally my type." The assistants continued to stare, John feigned a yawn and looked at his watch. "Wow, McKay was right, huh 2100 hours, way past my bed time...you're doing a great job, you guys, but I'm...going to go." John made a hasty exit.

Elizabeth and John both collapsed on to their beds, both completely worn out by the amount of emotional sharing they did today. None of them were particularly the kind of people who would talk in depth about their feelings. Sure, Elizabeth was happy to help other people to offload their emotional baggage, but the other way round, hell no.

All either of them could hope for was a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep, but as this was the City of Atlantis, both of them knew it couldn't be _that_ easy, could it.

TBC... Please tell me what you think. xx Kit


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I completely recognise I haven't updated in a...lifetime, but I promise I haven't abandoned this fic - I've just been suffering from a lot of work, and before I knew it I had totally forgotten about the fic, until I found out what TPTB had done to my favourite character, Elizabeth, and then I was like, 'hey aren't I in the middle of fic!'

So oops! And sorry! xx

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth walked into her quarters and looked around. They didn't really seem like her quarters; they were much bigger, with a living room area and small kitchen table...a small kitchen table with a meal for two and candles. _Hey, are the lights dimmed as well? What is going -_

"Well it's about time!" Elizabeth jumped as John walked out of one of the ajoining rooms and pulled out a chair for her. He looked at her expectantly, while she continued to just look at him in shock.

"Honey, don't you wanna sit while you eat?" He gave her one of his trademark smirks, and, although that tended to make her knees go slightly weak on most days, the only thought running through Elizabeth's head was _honey?_

John shifted uncomfortably. "Seriously, I know this is a rarity, but I have my moments, so quit staring and eat, before this one flies past you."

Elizabeth shook herself and graciously sat down. "Er...yeah sorry, I just...sorry."

John shrugged and took the seat opposite her before grinning excitedly. "I think you're gonna love it, I did chicken like your mum does it, I doubt it will be as good, but she gave me some pointers the last time we were on Earth and I think I've managed to pinpoint what I -"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

John frowned, then swallowed his food. "Chicken...like I just told you."

Elizabeth shook her head and gestured wildly around her. "No! I mean this, since when do candlelight dinners and-"

John placed one of his hands over hers. "I know we've been having some problems, but I want to show you how much I love you and how things are gonna change back to how things were. It's gonna be about 'us', Elizabeth. For one thing, I'm gonna start relying on Ronan more to look after the monsters because -"

_What the hell are you talking about now?_ "Monsters?" Elizabeth looked at him helplessly.

John chuckled and raised his hands in defence. "Okay, okay, our children, whatever you wanna call them, but I think monsters is far more fitting-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!" John spat out his drink. _We have kids! Since when!?!_

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Don't 'what' me, you said that leaving the kids with Ronan was perfectly okay as long as-"

John's eyes widened. "Oh my God...I can't breathe..."

Elizabeth put her wine glass down and smiled nervously. "Honey, are you alright? You do look pale. Is there something wrong with the food, because I got the recipe of Katie McKay so-"

"Who are you?" John stood up suddenly from the table.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it again; alarmed. "Okay, now you're starting to make me nervous, John, you're shaking!"

John looked down at his hands, _Huh, so I am!_ The gold ban on his left hand caught his eye. "We're married." It was a statement, not a question. "If I was gonna marry anyone again, it would be you." He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Elizabeth nodded softly. "8 years this weekend."

John sat down again and looked at her, his eyes begging for a positive answer. "We're happy, aren't we?"

Elizabeth paused before leaning over the table and kissing him softly and then giving him a quick peck before leaning back again. "Everyone has their ups and downs, and yes there have been a few downs, but I love you -"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Elizabeth Weir and don't you forget it. Okay?" John smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. He then started tucking into his chicken again.

Elizabeth nodded. "...Okay...and John?"

John looked up from his plate. "Yeah baby?"

Elizabeth smiled. "...I love you too."

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

I know! I know! This is so horribly overdue that apologies do not suffice. But I'm sorry...so sorry…xxxxx Kit

Chapter 5:

Elizabeth woke up the next morning from a blissful night's sleep and frowned. Had she been dreaming last night? It felt like it was a nice dream, a pleasant. _Ah yes…candlelight dinner with John…_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation, got out of bed and stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She took in her appearance. _Not too shabby for a woman in her late 30s if I do say so myself, in fact you're positively glowing…_She nodded at herself appreciatively before she started to brush her teeth. _Huh, God, when was the last time I glowed like this? …Oh I remember, it was when Simon proposed…I'd never felt so in…shit._ She nearly choked on her toothpaste and quickly washed her mouth out. Elizabeth looked at her reflection again and mentally kicked herself very, _very _hard. _Congratulations, you're in love._

xoxoxox

In another room, in another corridor, her second-in-command was confronted with a very similar emotion, but was panicked by the fact that, well, he wasn't panicking. Sex dreams about Elizabeth was one thing, but fantasies about the joys of domestic bliss should be worrying, very worrying. John Sheppard wasn't the 'domestic' guy; on those rare occasions he had glimpsed into the future, he imagined dying some heroic death blowing the Wraith all to hell or spending his weekend watching the Superbowl and old cowboy movies with a lot of popcorn and even more beer, but 8 years of marriage? _With Elizabeth? With children?_ _This_ caused him to wake up with a satisfied grin on his face?

John clipped on his watch and stepped outside into the corridor for his typical morning run and sighed with resignation. He'd had a dream which should have caused alarm bells to go off but instead he was content. He was content because he had the perfect dream. A dream which didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of ever becoming reality.

Xoxoxox

Elizabeth sighed with frustration and ran her hands through her hair. She'd spent the last hour trying to read Major Lorne and his team's latest reports with little success. The pot, John's birthday gift to her during their first year on Atlantis, was staring at her expectantly and, despite her constant endeavour to ignore it, it kept catching the corner of her eye. _Damn pot, doesn't go with anything in this office_. She looked out at the gate-room for the fifth time as she fiddled with her watch. She had pathetically hoped that a cup of coffee would submerge her feelings for John under caffeine, but she had no such luck. If anything, she felt worse. She sighed again. "You know what they say; coffee makes the heart grow fonder." She mumbled under her breath.

"I think you'll find that it's 'absence'." Elizabeth's head snapped round to find the object of her thoughts leaning against her doorway, almost nonchalantly. _Yeah, you keep leaning whilst I have to ignore my apparent love for you…bastard…_

"Absence?" Elizabeth turned back to her laptop and started typing something, anything.

"Mmm.." He stepped away from the doorway and placed a file on her desk before standing up straight, almost expectantly. He paused, waited a couple of minutes; she didn't look up. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Elizabeth started and looked up. _Are you trying to torment me? Go away already_. "What?" She snapped.

John raised his eyebrows slightly at her tone. "You know, it's a saying, like 'too many cooks spoil the broth' or 'life's like a box of chocolates' or-"

Elizabeth held a hand up. "Don't quote Forrest Gump, okay? It wasn't a 'what do you mean?' what, I'm not stupid. It was a 'what are you doing here?' kind of what, but…doesn't matter, I have reports to read right now so if you could just…" She trailed off and looked pointedly at the door and then back at her reports, fully aware that if she looked up again she would be confronted by irritated John Sheppard.

He shook his head in annoyance. "I don't think you're stupid and I didn't come into this office to pick a fight with you, I brought you my report…I guess I didn't realise that I couldn't talk without you getting pissed off!" She groaned and tried to interrupt, but he spoke over her. "And anyway! I thought you liked Forrest Gump!"

"Look!" She stood up and leaned over her desk defensively. "I have a lot of work to do and deadlines to meet! I do not have time to…" She waved her hand between the two of them, struggling to find a word to describe what this even was. _Chat? Argue? Flirt? What even is this?_ Mentally exhausted, she placed her hands on her hips in frustration and just looked at him.

He waited a few more seconds to see if she would carry on her rant, but, to his surprise, the great Dr. Weir was at a loss at what to say. All the anger dissipated from his body as he filled in the gaps. "Don't have time to do what? Do something other than work yourself into the ground? Elizabeth, you need to relax; do yoga, take a cooking class, get Rodney to give you a spa treatment…" she snorted at that, but unwilling gave him the small smile he was hoping for, "…just stop and breathe. Okay? Now, close down your laptop and go take a nap or something. You look exhausted."

She widened her eyes in horror. _Nap? What, so I can dream about you again? You have got to be kidding me… _She quickly shook her head. "No, no, a nap is not what I need right now, I need to concentrate on work and focus on…" She trailed off as John came around the desk and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently but firmly.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered, scolding. "You need to rest…" But rest was the last thing on either of their minds at that moment. The sexual tension in the room was palpable. Was it John's imagination or did the room suddenly feel significantly smaller and warmer. He felt like he couldn't quite catch a breath; he resisted but his eyes flickered to her lips back to her eyes again. He nearly gasped when he saw that her eyes had failed at resisting the exact same compulsion. Were they getting closer? It felt like they were getting closer? If he just bent his head down a little more, he could-

"Elizabeth, I have more translating work for you to do!!" Rodney strolled in, oblivious, as Elizabeth and John jumped apart.

_Elizabeth Weir, you are screwed_. She cleared her throat. "Oh…oh really, that's great Rodney, but I, er…would you excuse me?" And with that, she grabbed her laptop, smiled sheepishly at Rodney and marched out of her office, purposely avoiding the Colonel's gaze.

Rodney frowned, startled by Elizabeth's lack of enthusiasm and hasty departure. He turned questioningly to Sheppard. "Colonel, what is up with-" McKay stopped himself as he took in John's appearance; he was scratching the back of his neck nervously and he looked almost flustered. Rodney recoiled in horror. "OH MY GOD! You told her about those sex dreams, didn't you?!!"

There was a pause…Elizabeth stopped mid-step in the middle of the control room…everyone's eyes flitting from her glass office to her. _Yep, definitely screwed.._.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy and please review! :) This is dedicated to StargateCrazy who joined Sparky at around the same time and always had a hug waiting for me when I return. Kitty xx

**Chapter 6:**

Elizabeth felt all the tension leave her body as the doors to her quarters shut behind her. Breathing a heaving sigh of both relief and desperation she lent against the doors and slid down to the ground, exhausted.

Whilst Rodney had had the courtesy to go red and apologise profusely for his sudden outburst later on in the day, the damage had been done. She had practically legged it out of the control room in mortification and tried as best as she could to get on with the rest of her day, but the looks, stares and sniggers were impossible to ignore. _News travels fast_, Elizabeth mused. And it had, too fast. Living off military rations with only a select number of films, games and activities on offer, gossip had become a fuel for Atlantis which had kept the city going whilst facing down the Wraith and worse. Gossip put a smile on people's faces during the most difficult times and therefore Elizabeth turned a blind eye and deemed it acceptable. It was acceptable when everyone was speculating whether Dr. White and Maj. Schrieker were going to marry after the Genii siege, whether Nurse Thatcher was pregnant and with who's baby after the Wraith attacked at the end of their first year and it had even been acceptable when everyone speculated whether Carson and Rodney were a couple after the infamous kiss involving Lt. Cadman. To Rodney and Carson, not so much, but Elizabeth wasn't concerned. Then again, it hadn't involved her. Everybody speculating on sex dreams involving herself and her military commander, _that_ was intolerable, unendurable and wholly inappropriate, not to mention incredibly embarrassing, for both her and John.

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and stretched out her legs on the floor before sighing again and leaning her head back. By the time she'd got to the labs and started translating Rodney's damn translations, everyone knew. To her surprise, the looks of disgust, shock or puzzlement were in the minority, most personnel had that unsurprised look on their faces, that 'told you so' demeanour; _the same look my mum gave me when I tried to eat her cookies fresh out the oven and discovered that, yes, she was right, they were scolding hot. _Elizabeth smiled gently at the memory, trying to dismiss her questions as to why the majority of people under her command had responded in such a way. She stood up, stretched and took off her jacket. _God, I need a shower. And ice cream. Most embarrassing moment of my time on Atlantis so far deserves ice cream_.

Getting into the shower and standing under the spray, Elizabeth relaxed her aching muscles and tried to think of happier memories. When she'd got her degree, when she'd met the President for the first time, when she'd broken her first major treaty, when she was made head of the Atlantis project, when her nephews and nieces were born…._when the people here still had respect for me…_Elizabeth rolled her eyes, turned off the tap, grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. _So, it wasn't my finest moment…or day…but it could have gone worse. Nobody's died, there's no imminent invasion of some dangerous foe, everybody is merely aware of the fact that I have sex dreams about my second-in-command_. She went to her dresser and picked out some underwear, tee-shirt and jeans. _Thanks to Rodney_, her eyes narrowed at that afterthought whilst she got dressed, _"you told her about your sex dreams, didn't you?" God, why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut-"_ Elizabeth stilled mid-thought and she zipped up her jeans. She frowned. She'd spent the whole day trying to keep as busy as possible that she hadn't really properly considered what had happened in the control room, frankly she hadn't wanted to. _He was talking to John!?! _Elizabeth shook her head, what were the chances both she and John had had sex dreams about each other? John was a friend, a good friend who liked women who were very pretty on the eyes with an IQ matching their age. _But I didn't tell Rodney about my dreams, I told Teyla and she wouldn't break my confidence, especially to Dr. Blabbermouth. _She pulled her top down and her eyes widened In realisation. _John has had a sex dream about me_. She felt…almost honoured. She zipped on some boots and headed towards Teyla's quarters before grinning in relief. _And that's what everyone had heard_. That John was the one having the sex dreams; Elizabeth was nothing more than the object of them. _An innocent bystander, if you will_. She nodded, congratulating herself. _Respect still intact._

However, Elizabeth was also aware that any respect she had left wouldn't last long if John and she acted on any feelings, but John could be very persuasive. _God knows how those puppy dog eyes have landed me in trouble over the years. But, _Elizabeth thought positively_, no one knows about my dreams and so I will continue to suppress my feelings and within a few months, maybe even weeks, everything will be fine and normal again. _

Feeling elation for the first time that day, Elizabeth entered Teyla's quarters happily to see Teyla_……AND JOHN!?!?!?! _They appeared to be in a deep conversation as John paced the room and Telya sat calmly on her bed, but, upon seeing a dumbstruck Elizabeth in the doorway, all eyes snapped to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked between them anxiously; Teyla looked guilty and John looked shocked. _Oh, I'm doomed_.

"You've been having dreams too?!?" A wide-eyed John looked at Elizabeth accusingly.

Moments passed. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She clenched her jaw and turned to a sheepish-looking Teyla. "I'm so telling Ronan you fancy him…."

TBC….


End file.
